Dennis' Life Wiki
About Dennis Dennis van der Veeke (better known as MrDienns) is a 21-year-old man currently residing in the Netherlands. He currently works as a software engineer at an enterprise e-commerce company in the Netherlands, as well as being the owner and lead developer of Dyescape. Born on December 18th, 1997, Dennis was often a bright child with good ideas and intentions but never had the chance to show them. yee Early years in life, Dennis was often harassed in gradeschool. In the more technical related schools, he was one of the brightest kids & smartest in the class by passing 99% of his classes without failure & or repeats. Education In 2014, Dennis received his High School diploma. And later, a degree in application & media development in 2017. He went through economics for 4 years but never really got the hang of it. Profiles [https://www.spigotmc.org/members/mrdienns.35704/ SpigotMC] - SpigotMC Pty. Ltd. (SpigotMC, Spigot, we, us, our) provides a number of online services primarily catered towards multiplayer gaming and programming. In order to ensure that these services are used appropriately and that a positive environment is created for all, we have a number of terms and rules that must be abided by. These are written primarily with the Spigot Forums in mind, however, unless otherwise stated they apply to all services provided by SpigotMC, including those under the spigotmc.org and spi.gt domains (Quoted here). Dennis takes part in using this online service to help other server owners & developers with their problems. Dyescape - Dyescape is the worlds largest upcoming MMORPG Minecraft Server. With advanced custom developed plugins and an almost endless world to discover, we strive to provide a never-ending, truly unique gameplay experience to each and every player (Taken from the about page). Dennis is the lead developer & owner of dyescape in which his role is to manage the software and do general things behind the scenes. GitHub - We’re supporting a community where more than 31 million* people learn, share, and work together to build software (From the about page). Dennis uses this for private and open sourcing projects for the better of improving his career and image, but along with the lines of private development that we don't know about. Twitter - Twitter is an American online news and social networking service on which users post and interact with messages known as "tweets". Tweets were originally restricted to 140 characters, but on November 7, 2017, this limit was doubled for all languages except Chinese, Japanese, and Korean (Wikipedia). Dennis uses this for posting his social status, memes, hints at dyescape behind the scenes, and other things to come as of 2/2/2019 (MM/DD/YY). 'Reddit '- Reddit is an American social news aggregation, web content rating, and discussion website. Registered members submit content to the site such as links, text posts, and images, which are then voted up or down by other members (Wikipedia). Not much is said on this account but Dennis often uses this similar to what he does with Twitter. He moderates and owns a community for Dyescape in which you can join here. Latest activity Category:Browse